Hanji's Assistant
by bobafett177
Summary: Hanji has a new research assistant. A teen named Adam. Secretly, Adam has been infatuated with Hanji for almost a year. Will he be able to keep his love for her a secret? A more important question is: Does he have to? HEAVY SMUT!


**Hello guys! It's Adam A.K.A Bobafett177 and I'm back with a one-shot story. For the longest time, I've had this question: What would it be like if I was in the Attack on Titan universe? Well, putting my writing skills into action, I made this! I made this OC as close to resembling me as possible. Same look, same personality and even the same name. This idea has been welling up inside me forever and now I've finally wrote it. This was very hard but, I DID IT! If you liked this story, PLEASE FAVORITE AND REVIEW! I love you all and keep the support coming.**

**P.S Don't judge me for having a crush on an anime character. We probably all do secretly. If you do, why don't you leave who your anime crush is along with your review? It might bring us closer together as a community!**

**P.P.S HANJI IS A WOMAN! Before anyone says anything about the controversy, She is totally a woman!**

It was about 12:00 AM on a Friday night at the Survey Corps headquarters. All was quiet in the building, except for the lab. The Survey Corps scientist Hanji Zoe was up doing titan research and experiments with her recently chosen assistant, Adam. No one knew the reason she chose this one guy as her assistant but they let her make her own decisions. She almost always knew what she was doing.

Adam was about 5' 10" tall with a fairly skinny body but still had a slightly chunky midsection. He had short brown hair that was usually a mess since he never brushed it unless it was a special occasion. He had hazel eyes which people always called greenish-brown. He typically slouched when he walked, stood or sat.

His face was pretty average for a 17 year old. He had some acne under his ears and slightly around his cheeks. He had a very short beard and mustache. Well, not exactly a beard and a mustache, more like many strands of hair on and under his chin and small but noticeable hairs above his top lip. He wasn't the best looking guy but wasn't the worst looking either.

His had a very shy personality. Well, I wouldn't say shy, just very introverted. But he was very nice and funny once you got to know him and his humor. He typically preferred to be alone with his thoughts or emotions unless it was with his friends or a girl he liked. Which was why he was Hanji's assistant.

For the past year while he worked at the HQ, his previous job was working for Levi, cleaning EVERYTHING! Dust and dirt is like poison to this guy. Adam is a messy person and he didn't mind if things were clean except for his clothes and body. So he hated Levi. But supporting the midget's clean fetish was worth it to avoid the titan battles. With Adam's luck if he goes into combat, he'll end up with 50 or more 15-meter titans surrounding him.

This brings us back to Hanji. All while he worked at the HQ, he had a huge crush on her. He loved her beautiful face and gorgeous brown hair that he knew was longer but she normally had it tied up in a bun or ponytail.

Whenever he saw her walk down the hall while he was sweeping the floors, he couldn't help gawk at her erotic body. Her hourglass figure always had an imprint in his mind. He always stared at her C cup breasts whenever he got the chance to since she typically kept those melons well hidden.

When she passed him and was walking away, his eyes were always locked on to her swaying hips and her mouthwatering ass and thighs. The second she was out of view and his erection faded, he got back to work before the dwarf got there and complained.

So you can imagine that when she was looking for volunteers to be her assistant with her titan research, he was the first one to sign up. However, he knew she would never pick him. She probably didn't even know that he existed much less wanted to be her partner.

You can probably guess his surprise when less than a day later, she approached him and Levi while Levi was ranting on dust and told Adam that she chose him to be her assistant. Levi was upset that he lost his cleaner but he was no match for Hanji.

.

.

So back to the story. It was about 12:00 AM on a friday night at the Survey Corps headquarters. Everyone else was sleeping except for Hanji and Adam. Adam had worked for her for two days and he liked this job way more than his other one. Not just because of Hanji but because the work was interesting. (But Hanji was a big part of why he liked this job)

She was doing some tests on a piece of titan flesh she was able to preserve by freezing it, and Adam was next to her giving her what she asked for.

"Get me a scalpel." The woman said.

Adam handed her a scalpel and she started cutting into the chunk of flesh.

"Magnifying glass." She said.

"What type of lens?" Adam asked.

"Convex." Hanji replied.

Adam handed her the magnifying glass and she started looking at and taking notes on the specimen.

"Do you like working with me?" The older woman asked.

"Yes of course. You're much better than Levi." Adam replied.

She giggled and said back "Yeah, that pipsqueak annoys me as well. I totally with you."

She started scribbling on the paper furiously and then said "My pen is out of ink. Get me a new one from the drawer behind me."

Adam walked over to the drawer, opened it up and got a new pen. But when he went to go give it to her, he stopped and stood there paralyzed. Hanji was bent over looking at the titan flesh, with her ass sticking out.

Adam just stood there and stared at her butt. While he gawked, he got a familiar feeling and his dick started to get erect. The tip of his rod began to create a tent in his pants. '_Holy fuck! She is hot!_' He thought to himself.

"Adam? You got my pen?" Hanji asked to see if he was still there.

He snapped out of his trance and put his dick in between his legs so she wouldn't notice and she gave her the pen.

.

.

After another hour Hanji put the specimens back in the freezer and hung up her lab coat.

"Before we go to bed, I have to show you some research notes I took the other day." The woman said.

"Sure, where are they?" Adam asked her.

"I put them in your room." She told him. "I was planning on you finding them on your bed and you reading them on your own time, but we're still awake now so lets just look over them together."

"Sounds good. Let's head to my room." Adam replied.

.

.

The two went up to the second floor of the HQ where Adam's room was. When they got to his room, Adam looked around but didn't see any papers.

"Where are the notes Ms. Hanji?" Adam asked the brown haired woman.

"Please just call me Hanji. And that was a lie!" She said while closing and locking the wooden door.

Adam stood there confused and Hanji walked over to him slowly while giving a naughty smile. When she less than a foot in front of him she leaned her face in and continued smiling.

"Adam, there was a reason I chose you to be my assistant. I've had my eyes on you for a while." She said in a seductive way.

"W...Well...I…" Adam stuttered out and tried to speak. But Hanji put her finger to his lips to quiet him.

"Shhhh…" She shushed him. "You know how smart I am, right? Did you honestly think that I never noticed you checking me out? I've caught you staring at my ass and my boobs on multiple occasions. And let me tell you this: I fucking love that! You are so cute and adorable." She said before pressing her lips to his and kissing him deeply and licking his lips and tongue.

When she stopped the lip-lock, she started undoing the first three buttons on her shirt, exposing her cleavage.

Adam was slightly nervous. But he couldn't deny that he was getting so damn horny.

She continued undoing the small white buttons on her shirt until they were all undone and her shirt was open, revealing her lacy red bra which barely covered her tits.

Adam's mouth dropped open a little bit and Hanji's smile grew wider. While Adam was distracted by her funbags, she grabbed his shirt and ripped it open, scattering his shirt buttons all over the stone floor. She then removed his shirt followed by her own.

Hanji proceeded to take off her hair tie, letting her long brunette hair hang down below her shoulders. She then took off her glasses and put them on Adam's side table. Since the light was on and Adam was at a close distance, she could see perfectly fine. She only needed her glasses for reading or seeing things at farther distances.

Now that both of their shirts were off, Hanji grabbed Adam by his shoulders and pushed him onto the bed and proceeded to take off her bra. She unhooked the straps and removed it from her chest. Her nipples were about ⅔ of an inch in diameter. Her hair draped down to right above her nipples and didn't cover them.

The next thing Adam realized was her pushing him down on his back and her putting her thick thighs by his sides, straddling him, proceeding to lean down to bury his face into her chest mountains.

"You like that, don't you babe?" She moaned.

Adam decided at this point to fulfill his fantasies. He began to lick and gently bite her skin. After doing this for about 30 seconds, he pulled his face out and grabbed her underarms and flipped her over so he was on top of her.

He then grabbed her right tit, squeezed it a bit and began to suck on her nipple. She threw her head back in ecstasy and groaned with pleasure.

After the semi-tall man had his fill of her boobs, he stood up off the bed and took off his pants, exposing the tent in his boxers. He pulled off his underwear and revealed his erect dick and stood next to the bed. She smiled and crawled over to the side of the bed while lying on her stomach.

She grabbed Adam's length and stroked it a little bit before bringing the tip to her moist lips. She calmly opened her mouth and slid his rock-solid cock inside. Adam moaned as she used her tongue and licked his rod as if it was a lollipop. She sucked gently and bobbed her head back and forth while gagging whenever it her uvula.

After she released his dick from her mouth with a 'pop', Hanji began to remove her pants. She slowly pulled them down her soft, smooth legs exposing her skinny red panties.

Before she could take off her panties, Adam put his hand up to stop her. "Let me do it." He said in a low voice.

She got the clue and laid down on the bed on her back with her legs in the air. Adam took the waistband of her panties and pulled them up and off her legs.

Now that they were both completely naked, Adam got down on the floor on his knees and Hanji put her legs down on his shoulders. He put his hands between her thick, juicy thighs and parted them to the side, revealing her pussy.

The sight of her beautiful, pink, clean shaven pussy made the man twice as hard. He quickly built up some saliva in his mouth, covering his lips and tongue with spit. Now that his mouth was moist, he brought his face to her crotch and began licking her vag.

"Fuck yeah baby!" She moaned.

He continued to pleasure the woman by tonguing and kissing her vagina lips. He used his tongue to flick and rub her clit. All while he did this, she continued to leak out her pussy juices which got up his nose.

Before she could orgasm, he pulled his face from her groin and got up on the end of the bed.

The brunette man got on top on Hanji and put his knees on the outside of her legs and grabbed his cock and put the tip to her entrance. Due to his spit and her natural fuck-lube, her pussy was very moist and ready.

"You ready, girl?" Adam said preparing her.

"I totally am! Fuck me into the ground! My body is yours!" She said in a seductive voice.

Adam took a deep inhale and pushed himself into her. Her hymen shattered and blood dripped out of her. She screamed in pain. Adam kissed her forehead and rubbed the back of her head to sooth her. The older woman clamped down on his dick with her vaginal muscles, lightly massaging it. After 30 seconds, she became relaxed enough for him to continue.

He slowly began to thrust his dick in and out of her, while both him and Hanji breathed deeply.

Soon he began banging her harder and faster. While he plowed into her, he kept noticing her tits bouncing and jiggling. Seeing this, he got the urge to hold them. He brought his greedy hands to her chest and grabbed on to her boobs and gently squeezed them.

The curvy woman started to scream "SQUEEZE THEM FUCKING HARDER! SQUEEZE MY TITS HARDER!" Adam squeezed her boobs harder and dug his fingers into the fleshy surface.

As he continued to thrust himself into her as fast and hard as he could, she began to gyrate her hips back and forth in order to meet his thrusts.

Soon Adam reached his hand down and furiously rubbed her clit. This started Hanji's climax. She screamed as loud as she could and squirted her cum all over Adam's groin.

By now Adam had reached his point of maximum pleasure. He grabbed her hips and stabbed his dick into her as deep as he could and ejaculated into her. He continued to spill his hot seed into her womb for what seemed like a minute before she sucked in the last of his cum.

Now physically exhausted, he collapsed on top of her slutty body almost unable to move. To avoid crushing her, he rolled over off of her and waited to get his stamina back.

When they both were able to talk again, Hanji spoke "I'm most likely pregnant now. You'll take care of me and the baby, right? You'll marry me, right?"

"Not even a thousand titans could keep me away. I love you so much Hanji." Adam said with passion in his voice.

"I love you to, Adam." Hanji replied.

The night ended with a make-out session and her asking him to move in with her. Adam agreed and they fell asleep spooning together naked.

**PLEASE REVIEW! It means SO MUCH to me! If your going to favorite it anyway, just review and say what you liked about it, or constructive criticism! I'll see you guys later for a new chapter of "Adopted Marriage" Hopefully coming soon.**


End file.
